1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques concerning an image forming apparatus, in particular, to one or more techniques concerning a configuration of the image forming apparatus during transport and a transport tool employed for transporting the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
So far, an image forming apparatus has been known, which includes a pair of frames disposed to face each other and an intermediate frame disposed to bridge a gap between the frames. The known image forming apparatus further includes a pair of feed rollers, such as registration rollers, which are pressed by each other so as to nip and feed a sheet. Especially, the registration rollers are pressed with a relatively high pressing force, so as to once regulate the leading end of the sheet to be conveyed in a state where the registration rollers are stopped (not driven). Further, in the known image forming apparatus, one of the registration rollers is supported by the intermediate frame and pressed by the other one toward the intermediate frame.